Curiousity
by kagschannold
Summary: Curiousity can kill a person. But, why not indulge in it anyways? Short Onesie to tide you lovelies over for a bit.


**This is another story that puts you in the character's place.**

_"Curiosity won't kill this cat, but it won't protect her either."_

xxx

You sit there, staring at a wall, waiting in anticipation for him to walk into the room. He is taking entirely too long in that shower, and you're dressed for the party raging downstairs. You didn't _have_ to wait for him in that bedroom. You certainly _could_ have joined Blaise and the others for an afternoon Fire Whiskey cocktail that had been offered to you not too long before. No, you chose to _stay_, and wait for the platinum blonde Slytherin Prince to make his exit.

Steam rolled in mesmerizing circles from the slightly ajar door to your slight right. It was rather hot sitting on the dark green sheeted bed, Egyptian cotton, and you were struggling to keep your curiosity at bay. Why was he taking _so long_ in there? Just how much more could he wash on a body thin as a toothpick?

Your curiosity would inevitably kill you, but you took it upon yourself to stand, and make your way towards that bathroom, to the slight right. Peering in through the jar, you have to push your wavy blonde hair away from cerulean eyes in order to see through all the steam. The shower door is somewhat translucent, leaving much to the imagination as Draco's form is silhouetted. He stood there, neck arched, and nose upwards to the hot water pouring down his every contour.

The sound of the water was heightened as you pushed the door further open, and slipped off your heels at the entrance. With luck, he wouldn't be able to notice you, he wouldn't have the slightest inkling of you even being there at all.

You revel in the feel of heat against your skin as you daintily perch yourself upon the counter holding two porcelain sinks. The cool stone marble holding those sinks in place makes you jump, but it's still not enough for Draco to take notice, to stop anything that he was doing in that shower. You could hear him sigh in contentment every so often, and your lips curled upwards into a smile.

An idea has suddenly popped itself into your brain, and you realize, that you hadn't showered since the previous night. Sliding carefully off the counter, you start to untie the laces of your dress, without needing any help whatsoever. With a few swift motions, you're in knickers, black lace carefully picked out for a certain occasion such as this one.

Blue fingernails inch closer to the metal handle on the shower door, and you pull it open. Draco has his back turned to you, and your eyes instantly begin their adventure across his lean figure.

Draco turns, his brows drawn and his lips in the form of an "o". He neither protests nor moves another inch, and bravely, you slide in front of him, letting the water burn your skin, and damp your hair. Your smile is not quite wicked, but not quite innocent either, having brushed your hands across the very muscles of his pale arms. He pinks slightly, but maintains the serious look on his face. His stormy grey eyes bore holes into your blue ones, making you tingle with excitement.

Anyone who knew you, would never expect this.

Sliding those hands up, they are soon tangling themselves into the soapy platinum blonde locks that would later be styled, pushed back in a way that you never saw much fitting for Draco Malfoy at all. He blinks, and you notice he has inched close to you, bodies mere centimeters from being flush. His own hands have found their way to your lower back, gingerly and just _barely_ touching you, sending electricity through your entire being.

You want to kiss him, but you don't. Instead, you bring your lips so dangerously close to his, that if they were to move, if you were to talk, they would brush against the other.

Draco breathes, almost a taunting breath elicited from his throat.

The party would have to go on a little longer without the both of you… and it seems he is quite fine with that.

"_Lovegood…"_


End file.
